


December 5th - Santa's Little Helper

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York finds Connie just in time.





	

Connie turned the corner on her way to the rec room and found herself face to face with a wild-eyed teammate. “Whoa, easy there York. What’s up?”

“Connie, thank god.” York reached out, taking her by the shoulders, and lowering his face to hers. “Have you spoken to North today?” 

“Um… no. Why?”

“At all? Or even seen him?”

“No. Is he okay?”

“Of course not, it’s North. Connie, this is important. Has he…” York looked both ways down the hall before continuing in a whisper, “...told you his North Pole joke?”

“No?”

York pulled her close in a dramatic, protective hug - “We can still save you.”

“Save me?” 

“Once you hear it, you are never the same again. Christmas is never the same again.”

Down the hallway towards the rec room, a voice rose in a strong, boisterous rendition of Jingle Bells. York’s eyes popped wide.

“Run Connie!” he hissed between his teeth. “I’ll hold him off. Save yourself!”

Bewildered, Connie turned on her heel and ran. York watched her turn the corner, then calmly walked back into the rec room.

“Hey North, how many more do we have left to go?” 

North was bent over the table, putting the last tab of tape on a newly wrapped present. He looked over a pile of packages next to him, doing a quick count. “I think we’re done. Grab a bag and we’ll take these back to my room.”

“Sure thing.”

“I wish you’d have simply told people that we were wrapping gifts. Was that completely necessary?”

“Of course not.” York grinned as he held open a wide nylon bag, and North carefully placed each present inside. “But it definitely was a lot more fun.”


End file.
